Mimic Heroes
by Signo the hedgehog
Summary: The prequel to 'who's signo! The inhabitants of Mimica have been transported to Mobius by Eggman and his crazy cousin Tomatohead- they meet up with Sonic and friends and end up battling both of the docter's minions!
1. The Teams

A/N: this is what happened 1and a half years before the story 'who's Signo' happened.

Speed type: Zak- age 14, Squaller-age 14 + Mousey-age13

Power type: Signo-age 13, Drooley-age 14 + Paleen- age 14

Fly type: Funny- age14, Hibacher-age 14 + Stumpy age 13

Other characters: Sonic- age 14, Tails- age 7, Knuckles- age 15, Charmy-age 5 + Vector- age 19

Ch 1: The teams.

"Hi Funny!" Signo yelled then she sighed, "Have you seen Zak?"

"Nah, Zebra's been gone a while" Funny laughed, then he looked at Signo and his smile faded. "What's up?" he asked – then he added, "Even after what happened we're still mates, we can tell each other whatever". Signo shook her head.

"It's not fair Funny, why does he always run off when I want to hang out with him? But then he comes back and teases me!" Signo whimpered. Signo was a black and red hedgehog with her quills up in a high ponytail and she wore a tiny little red mini skirt and platform trainers. Funny, on the other hand, was a plain black annoying flea. They had seen each other once, but it didn't work out.

"Have you ever considered the fact Signo" Funny sighed, "That Zebra might actually like you back the way you like him?"

Signo laughed. "No one would ever like me" She sobbed.

"That's not true!" Funny yelled "Look at how many mates you've got!"

Signo looked at Funny darkly. "You know what I mean," she stated plainly. Then she sighed. "Sorry Funny, I don't know why I'm so worked up about it, it's not like it hasn't happened before!"

Funny stood up off the window seat he was sitting on and sat next to Signo on the couch. "Zebra likes you, you can just tell by the way he acts around you. If you want confirmation of that, just ask his very best friend Mousey." Funny gritted his teeth as he mentioned Mousey.

"I'm sorry Funny, it's my fault that you and Mousey aren't mates any more; everything's my fault," Signo cried dismally.

"No it isn't!" Funny yelled.

"If you say so, aren't you mates with Stalker now?" Signo asked.

"Stalker is a pink and yellow rabbit," Funny spat.

"So I guess you're not his mate then,"

"Stalker is gay. I refuse to be best mates with any gay guy."

Just then, Zebra, as Funny called him, charged in. "RUN!" Zak yelled, but it was too late.

The half of the house they were not in suddenly fell to pieces. "Aaahhh!" Signo screamed, "It's a giant robot!"

"TOMATOHEAD" the three of them spat at the same time.

"Yes, it is I, Dr. Tomatohead! I would like you all to meet my cousin from Mobius and feared arch-nemesis of Sonic the hedgehog!" Tomatohead cackled.

"Now let's get you to Mobius with the others so we can get on ground I know!" Eggman bellowed. Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light.

Signo looked round and saw Zak was gone. "Zak!" she screamed.

"What did you do to him?" Funny yelled. He had only just finished shouting when there was another flash of light and he was gone too.

"Finally! I will get rid of you once and for all Signo the hedgehog!" Tomatohead shouted happily. There was another flash of light and Signo felt as if she had been slapped around the face, then everything blacked out.

* * *

Signo began to open her eyes. "Thank God!" Squaller yelled.

"She's OK!" Hibacher sighed, sounding relieved. The first thing Signo saw was Squaller, a green squirrel who had some white fur and a fluffy green tail. The next humanimal she saw was Hibacher, a light brown bat with strong green and blue wings.

"Where's Zak? Where's Funny?" Signo squealed, getting up suddenly.

"We're right here! Tomatohead must've done something different to you coz you wen tout for a while," Funny answered.

"We must be on that Mob-us place," Zak said.

"We're on Mobius?" Signo said as her eyes lit up.

"What's so special about here?" Funny spat.

"Funny, you know when I was looking for my big brother, well the only piece of information I got was that he was on Mobius- by the way; did I ever mention I was a Mobian myself?" Signo said. Everyone looked stunned.

"Come on," Zak yelled breaking the silence "We should go after Tomatohead and his crazy cousin."

"Yeah," Signo added, "Let's split up into three's and go after them."

"Right, Signo and Funny are coming with me!" Zak claimed.

"I get Hibacher and Drooley then!" Squaller exclaimed.

"That leaves Mousey, Paleen and Stumpy!" Signo grinned, somehow happy.

"Wait a minute!" Mousey objected.

Funny laughed. "Shame Mousey!"

"I'm the leader of this team, right? Don't even think of upstaging me!" Paleen snapped at Stumpy and Mousey.

"Right, time to split!" Signo yelled, as she grabbed Zak's hand and Funny's antenna and ran off at top speed.

"Cheat!" Squaller whispered running off in the opposite direction- followed by Hibacher and Drooley the pink and blue drooling fox; she can normally be found, er, drooling.

"I'll show them!" Mousey spat, then he shoved a chunk of cheese in his mouth and began to run

"Hey!" Paleen snapped " I didn't say go yet!"


	2. Team Crazy meet Sonic

A/N: Please R+R! this chapter is a bit different coz it's written from the characters point of view.

Ch2: Team Crazy meet Sonic

_(Signo's POV)_

So, we're going after Tomatohead and Eggman. Everyone else has no idea who Eggman is, but I know all too well. Oh, I should forget about that anyway. I can't believe Zak picked me on his team! Oh well, I should be concentrating on the road- not Zak.

"Catch up will ya Signo!" funny yelled at me cheerily, he's always so happy- I sometimes wonder how he does it.

"I'm coming Funny!" I sighed. I continued walking, looking at the ground. Without noticing, I walked straight into Zak. I could feel my face blushing furiously.

"Are you ok?" he asked: sounding concerned.

"Why do you ask?" I replied.

"Coz you're slowing down and acting strange around me" Zak looked me straight in the eyes. I was fully enjoying this but that wasn't why I screamed. No. I screamed because I saw this hedgehog I thought was someone else.

"Hey you!" I squealed at him. I stopped and saw he was some blue hedgehog- Sonic. "Have you, erm, seen any sign of Dr. Tomatohead anywhere?" I asked him; but I saw he looked puzzled. "Maybe you'd know where his cousin Dr. Eggman is then?"

"Oh!" Sonic yelled "Yeah I do, Tomatohead's that new guy that's hanging around!"

"YES!" I yelled successfully.

"I guess we've both got something in common then!" Sonic laughed.

"What?" (I was slightly confused)

"We both have an archenemy that's a crazy doctor!" Sonic said continuing to laugh. I found this quite funny, so I started to laugh myself.

"We're Team Crazy by the way this is Zak and Funny….."

Zak cleared his throat surprisingly loudly. I turned to face him and he had his hand on his hip and he looked pretty angry. "Right, I think we best be going now Signo" he spat at me rather impatiently.

"Wait, I just want to give her my number" Sonic said. Zak's fists curled into balls as if they were ready to punch someone straight in the face.

"Thanks" I said to Sonic, blushing and smiling; I never felt so embarrassed! Then I ran off – Sonic did too. "Come on you two!" I screamed back at Zak and Funny. "You don't want the others to beat us to Tomatohead do you?" Somehow, I felt happy. I don't know why, but I felt happy.

* * *

_(Zak's POV)_

"Who did that hedgehog think he was?" I bellowed after Signo had run off. Just a few seconds ago, she had stood there and been chatted up by this stupid blue hedgehog called Sonic.

"Hey, it wasn't anything big or anything!" Funny said frantically- you could tell he was trying to think coz it's a big deal for him, to think. But I knew it was a big thing (the bit about Signo and Sonic, not the bit about thinking). "It was just two hedgehogs bonding, it's just something to do with species, it's normal to be friendly to humanimals the same species as you" Funny added. He must've racked his brain a lot to come out with that answer.

"It wasn't just being friendly though, it was mo…… where are you going?" I began, but didn't finish.

Funny shrugged. "Going to find Signo before she gets herself lost, she's not the brightest spark you know". He began to fly off. I followed him on foot. He suddenly stopped as if he had just worked something out. "Why would you care if Signo was being chatted up?" he questioned as he spun round to face me.

"Err………" I said, practically speechless. I knew I was going scarlet (maybe even beetroot) with my embarrassment. And of all my time on Mimica, I head never been so embarrassed.


End file.
